


And in the crush of the dark, I'll be your light in the mist

by thisdorkyficthing



Category: Thor (2011)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Stripper!Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-08
Updated: 2012-08-08
Packaged: 2017-11-11 18:07:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/481356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisdorkyficthing/pseuds/thisdorkyficthing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Thor's 30th birthday and he gets a better gift than he expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And in the crush of the dark, I'll be your light in the mist

It was Thor's 30th birthday. Which was why he was sitting in one of the dark back rooms of the strip club his friends had dragged him to, waiting for his present. The loud bass that thrummed throughout the club was unhindered by the thin curtain that acted as a door to the room and the rumble it created in Thor's chest only added to the nerves that made the rest of his body buzz.

When his "present" strut in, he wondered if his friends were trying to play a joke on him or if they had been more perceptive to his recent inner turmoil than Thor would've ever thought.

The man closed the curtain, securing it so no one could look in and get a free show. Then he turned a nob on the wall next to doorway, turning and lighting the room just enough that Thor could see some of the finer details of the slighter man. Black hair fell to his shoulders, pale skin that contrasted with the black and dark green colors of his lingerie, long, thin, legs that were only enhanced by the black stilettos he wore.

The man turned, and the view only got better, his corset reached just under his pecs and was laced tightly, enhancing his narrow waist and jutting hipbones. Small, lacy underwear just barely hid his manhood and he wore fishnet thigh highs hiked up as high as possible. Thor managed to look up at his face eventually, his narrow features matched perfectly with the rest of him, which were set in a hard look at Thor as he made his way to him. Thor was a bit struck by the man's eyes, they were bright blue even in the dimly lit room, and they almost didn't match the rest of the man's dark looks.

Thor realized he was nearly drooling as the man came up to him, resting his knee next to Thor's thigh. Thor was still really confused as to whether this was a joke or not. And how he was supposed to react. If this was a different birthday he would've most likely screamed, punched a wall and stomped out of the building and refused to speak to his friends ever again. But, seeing as he had been doing some soul searching(not something Thor was generally up for doing) he was kind of lost in this new, confusing territory. He just knew he wasn't going to be stomping out this room anytime soon.

The man's peircing gaze had him pinned to his seat. His voice so low it was nearly a purr, "hello, birthday boy."

Thor swallowed. "T-Thor. I'm Thor."

The man laughed softly. "Nice name,  _Thor_." Thor couldn't contain the shudder that went through his body at the sound of his name rolling off the man's tongue.

"You want to know mine?" Thor nodded, he was afraid he would moan instead of speaking. Loki grinned, fingering the collar of Thor's shirt. "I'm Loki. Aren't  _we_  a match made in Valhalla?" Thor swallowed again, nodding his head a little.

Loki laughed and stepped back a bit, kicking Thor's legs apart so they were spread wide, giving him the space to step between his thighs. His hips began to sway to the beat of the music, all while keeping his eyes on Thor, who watched every move with rapt attention. Thor was gripping tightly onto his jeans, resisting the urge to run his hands up Loki's thighs, or grab those slender hips and pull him into his lap. His mouth hung open as Loki turned around and began to lightly grind into Thor's lap, bracing himself by holding onto Thor's thighs. He began to pant a little as Loki moved against him.

Loki's hair swept along Thor's face. "Your hair smells wonderful."

Loki laughed softly and purposely bent his head back again, Thor inhaled deeply without even thinking. "Aren't you a sweet boy." His voice sent a pang of arousel straight down to Thor's cock. He began to pant a little.

Loki ground down harder into Thor's lap, stilling for a moment before moving again. "Enjoying yourself?" He asked, tone gently mocking. Thor nodded, unable to respond any better than that. Loki leaned back until his head rested on Thor's shoulder, arching his back and pressing his ass into Thor's lap. Thor groaned and his head fell back with a thunk against the wall, his knuckles were white as he held onto his jeans with a death grip.

Loki grabbed his fists gently, unfurling Thor's tightly wound fingers and placing them on his hips. His palms were hot against the cool, smooth skin of Loki's hips and the lace of the underwear he wore felt rough compared to it. Thor's fingertips dug in a bit, pushing Loki down onto himself harder. Loki hummed in his ear. Loki began unlacing his corset while keeping his body moving with the beat of the music. He pulled it off and tossed it aside when the last of the lacing was pulled out. He turned around, straddling Thor's lap, and moved along with the thrum of the music again.

Thor's hands went back to Loki's hips again, thumbing the red lines on skin made by the fabric of the corset. Loki sighed and sank down into Thor's lap again.

"I hate wearing that thing." He jerked his head to where the corset lied crumpled on the floor. 

"It looks good on you though." Thor ginned at him lopsidedly. Thor's hands moved, cautiously, up higher on Loki's torso, fingers skimming the other red marks. He could barely suck in a breath as he thought of tracing the lines with his tongue.

Loki took notice of this and leaned in, whispering into Thor's ear, "go for it, darling."

Thor hesitated, looking up at Loki, who nodded before he leaned forward. He nervously flicked the tip of his tongue along one of the lines, smiling at the shiver it caused the other man. He licked again, with more confidence, making Loki sigh.

He began kissing and licking hungrily anywhere he could reach on Loki and Loki tangled a hand in the back of his hair, guiding Thor where he wanted him. Thor could feel Loki's arousal pressing against his abdomen, and part of him thought he shouldn't find it as exciting as he did, that part was drowned out when Loki's hips bucked and Thor could hear his heartbeat in his ear.

Loki moved Thor's hands to his ass, throwing his head back when Thor squeezed and pulled him closer. Thor nipped at the taut skin on Loki's clavicle, following each bite with a sweep of his tongue.

"Oh,  _Thor_." The soft purr of Loki's voice in his ears made his hips buck and bite down harder into the pale skin between his teeth.

Loki pulled back, his blue eyes just outlines around his dilated pupils, his short nails scratching pleasantly into Thor's scalp. "You ever done this before?"

Thor could only manage to shake his head, he wanted to ask what: Sex with a man? Sex with a stripper? Either way the answer would be no.

Loki smirked, giving his hair a gentle tug before getting off Thor's lap. "I'll make it good for you." He walked over to a small cabinet on the other side of the room, grabbing a bottle and packet before sauntering back to Thor. Thor's throat went dry as he watched the man walk, his cock barely held back by the flimsy fabric of his panties. He dropped the bottle and packet next to Thor on the couch as he climbed back on to his lap and unbuttoned his shirt. Hummed happily as he ran his hands up Thor's now bare chest and slid them down to his jeans, unbuttoning and unzipping them. Loki stepped off Thor's lap again, pushed the panties of his hips, stepping out of them and kicking them away. Thor panted again at the sight of Loki, hard and wearing nothing but stockings and a pair of heels. Then he began pulling Thor's jeans and boxers off, lifting his hips to help Loki along. He sighed and dropped his head back when his cock was finally freed into the cool air in the room. He barely registered the 'ooh' Loki gave at the site of him.

Loki's eyes seemed to get even darker. "It feels like it's  _my_  birthday." Thor chuckled, grabbing Loki's hip and pulling him back onto his lap. Loki leaned over grabbing the bottle and squirting a generous amount of lube onto his fingers and spreading it. Loki leaned forward, close enough that their lips brushed together, and his hand went behind him. He moaned, breath hot against Thor's beard and his eyes slid closed. Thor watched as Loki loosened himself up for Thor, hips pushing against his own hand as and making needy little noises. Thor dug his fingers into Loki's hips harder than he realized but Loki seemed to enjoy the pressure. After long minutes of preparation Loki pulled his hand away and grabbed the condom, ripping it open with his teeth and rolling it on Thor with his clean hand and coating him with lube. Thor watched, eyes wide and fingers squeezing Loki's waist. 

Loki smirked again, rising up on his knees and guiding Thor's cock to his entrance. Thor's eyes rolled back as he felt himself nudging against the tight heat. Loki sank down slowly, moaning as he stretched himself around Thor's girth. Loki hissed and screwed his eyes shut in concentration, slowly impaling himself further and further onto his cock. Thor focused on not bucking his hips into Loki, or spending himself before they even began.

Loki finally sat fully in Thor's lap with a loud groan, murmuring 'so big' into Thor's ear. He could feel Loki's cock twitch on his stomach as he sat still in his lap, adjusting to him before he slowly rising up and sinking down again. And again. Loki set a slow rhythm, long strokes up and down Thor's cock, moaning everytime his thighs met Thor's. 

"Open your eyes for me, darling." Thor obeyed immediately, watching Loki's face contort in pleasure, his unattended cock twitching, every sinewy muscle tensing and loosening in perfectly coordinated patterns. Thor watched hungrily for minutes before descending upon Loki's neck with his mouth. Loki mewled and moved faster, making Thor let out a deep, rumbling growl from his chest, one hand moving to the back of Loki's neck, the other pushing and pulling Loki faster on his cock.

They rutted faster, Thor leaving marks all over Loki's neck and Loki crying out loudly enough that he could probably be heard out in the main room of the club. Loki angled his hips as Thor thrust into him, causing him to make a loud, guttural noise deep from his throat.

"Oh!  _Oh, Thor._  Just like that again." Thor bucked his hips repeatedly, willing to do anything Loki told him at the moment as he bit another bruise above Loki's clavicle.

"Touch me, Thor.  _Make me come_ ," Loki demanded breathlessly and Thor obliged without another thought, grabbing onto Loki's hot, leaking length and stroking him quickly. A particularly hard thrust had Loki climaxing with a scream, hot come spurting on Thor's fist and stomach. Loki slumped, body relaxed and spent. Thor wrapped an arm around Loki's waist and twisted so he was laying under him on the long couch and continued to fuck into him. Loki laid under him, mouth slack and grunting quietly with each hard thrust that pushed him closer to the arm of the couch.

Loki began muttering filthy words of encouragement to Thor, making him fuck harder and faster. Loki telling him to come finally pushed him over the edge, thrusting all the way in one more time before his he came with a deep groan and stuttering thrusts. He laid down gently on top of Loki, panting hard into Loki's neck.

Loki laid there, wrapping his legs around Thor's waist and skimming his fingers over Thor's muscular arms. Thor finally rolled off and out of Loki, sitting up and still panting loudly. He pulled the condom off and Loki grabbed it form him, tossing it into a nearby trashcan before sitting next to Thor, tracing his muscles with a fingertip.

"You know, I don't usually let costumers bite me." Loki rested his sharp chin on Thor's shoulder.

"Sorry." All sincerity in his apology was lost by the dopey grin on his face. He was really too satisfied to care, though.

Loki grinned. "By me dinner sometime and I'll call it even."


End file.
